Ice On Fire
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Edward watches Bella sleep as she has a rather graphic dream and is overwhelmed by his own reaction to the things she says in her sleep. Post Eclipse, Edward/Bella one-shot.


**Title: **Ice on Fire

**Author: **LJ: SnarkySweetness; FF net: SchwartzyLogainne **  
Characters/Pairings: **Edward Cullen and Bella Swan; Edward/Bella **  
Rating: **Mature **  
Warnings: **Sexuality.**  
When: **Set Post _Eclipse_. **  
Summary: **Edward watches Bella sleep as she has a rather graphic dream and is overwhelmed by his own reaction to the things she says in her sleep. **  
Disclaimer: **SMeyer owns all. **  
Author's Note:** Merry Christmas 823freckles, I hope you enjoy. I think Sexy, Dark, non-brooding Edward was something everyone could use for the holidays (all my attempts at angst turned into smut, I think I have been in that sort of mood, and if you'd like, I can continue this in a sequel fic for you).

_His hard fingers trailed over her delicate skin, leaving behind a trail of warmth along the flesh that he caressed. Although his skin was ice cold, hers was damp with sweat. _

"_Are you sure?" He whispered against her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. _

_She had never been surer of anything in her entire life. _

_She brought her lips up to his, trailing her tongue lightly over his lips. "I've never been more sure about anything," her voice low, but her words full of power and desire. _

_Without another word, he took her back into his arms, kissing her reverently, making her his in the only way that had ever mattered to her. _

Bella awoke with a small pant that sounded more like a cry to her ears, and shot up in her bed, her body drenched with sweat. She quickly wiped the back of her hand against her forehead, mopping up a thin sheen of liquid. She took a few deep, shallow breaths, her entire body still on fire, much like it had been in her dream.

She had dreamt of Edward in that way so many times before, but never before had her dreams bee so vivid. Bella could still feel the places in which he'd touched her; her entire body filled with an intense need for him. She almost wanted to cry because it had only been a dream.

Still shaking, Bella shot her eyes to the rocking chair in the corner of her room, realizing that Edward had been here when she'd fallen asleep, so he was most likely still in the room. Bella found him, gripping the wood so hard she was surprised it wasn't sawdust, his eyes on her, almost a bit dazed, a shocked expression on his face.

Bella felt mortification surge through her entire body. She knew, from the look on his face, that she'd been talking in her sleep again. She took his behavior to mean that he was horrified by her lack of self control, even in her dreams.

Bella opened her mouth to apologize, but before she could form the words, his mouth was on hers, hungrily, completely taking her by surprise. She quickly got over her shock and kissed him back, clinging onto him the way she usually did before he pulled her away for her lack of restraint, only, this time, he didn't push her away. Bella wasn't sure what had gotten into him, but she wasn't going to complain; she liked this side of him, and she would enjoy it while she could.

She looked so beautiful, it almost hurt. In his opinion, she was the loveliest thing in the world while she slept; peaceful, calm, and a vision of perfection. He would miss these nights, watching her, along with the color of her eyes, the blush of her cheeks, and most of all, her heartbeat. He still hated that he'd be taking away her life, her soul, but he couldn't pass along the opportunity to have her forever; he was too selfish to do so.

Her voice piqued his ears; another thing he'd miss, the talking. She was always honest in her sleep.

Edward sprang to his feet, wanting to hold her, when he caught wind of her tone. She almost sounded as if she was moaning, but that couldn't be right. He sat back down, watching her with his eyes wide as she let out another soft sound of pleasure, her hand gripping at her bed cover.

"Edward, please, don't stop. Yes, like that." She made another noise that sounded somewhere between surprise and complete and utter bliss. Edward grasped onto the arms of the chair, taking in a breath that he didn't need, still watching her, trying to fight his composure. He could not let himself lose control because of a silly dream, not with the wedding so close. He had been fighting very hard to be careful with her, the last thing he needed was to do what his body was screaming at him to do; go over, take her in his arms, and make her dream a reality. Edward couldn't trust himself to do such a thing; he'd break her in half.

Edward covered his nose quickly, smelling her desire, not to mention the sweat that now clung to her body. His self-control was slipping away even further, she needed to stop this. He could just leave, run from the temptation, but as his eyes swept over her once more, he knew that he couldn't make himself leave; the sounds the protruded from her sweet lips were the most gorgeous things that he'd ever heard, he could only imagine the noises that she'd make when the time came for them to finally be together, physically.

Edward bit his lip, the thought of them being together stunning him for a moment.

As she shot up in her bed, Edward gripped the chair even tighter, being careful not to break it, working at his self control that she had so much faith that he possessed. He watched her disorientation, his resolve slipping even more. She looked upset, if he knew her, it was because she'd woken up.

Edward could easily fix her sadness, but he didn't know if he could not hurt her. He took another moment before deciding; one kiss wasn't going to hurt her, he would just have to be sure to not let himself get caught up in more than just that kiss.

In one swift motion, Edward's lips crushed against hers, holding her closely. So much for self control, he'd already broken his own rules with the intensity of his kiss; but he didn't care, Edward had never felt more in control with his desire for her. He would stop before it got too far.

Pushing her gently against the pillows, Edward began to wonder if her faith in him was justified.

As Edward pushed her against the bed, Bella wrapped both of her legs around him quickly, her head dizzy from his kisses. She couldn't make it until the damn wedding, she needed him _now_. What were a few weeks? Surely, their souls would be fine, right? She'd lost her mind in that meadow, getting all noble on him; nobility didn't really play a factor when your gorgeous, now half naked vampire fiancée was kissing you with so much force and intensity that you were close to melting. When had he taken off his shirt? She hadn't even felt him break their kiss.

Bella ran her fingers down his back, gripping his ass over his jeans, causing him to let out a small growl against her lips.

"What were you dreaming about?" He asked her suddenly, his lips still on hers. How did he do that?

"This, exactly this," she whimpered, wanting him to continue, she didn't want to talk, she wanted to touch, taste, kiss, do everything except talk.

"Be more specific, I want to know what goes on in that head of yours." He told her urgently. Bella opened her eyes, staring into his, which were dark, like when he hadn't hunted in a long while; she realized his eyes were hungry with lust, not for blood. The realization sent a long, slow, tingle down her spine.

"Edward, less talking, you're killing the mood," she told him with a blush. Truth was, she wasn't sure that she could voice the images that were constantly in her head about him, not only in her dreams; she much rather preferred _showing_ him rather than telling him.

"Bella, please," he told her, pressing his lips to her temple, his voice quivering. Bella realized what he was doing; trying to regain his control. _Oops_, she thought, stupid, silly, human hormones, she'd forgotten about his inner struggle.

Edward knew he would soon lose himself to the _other_ hunger; the one he'd fought so hard with her. It had never been a struggle for Edward, it never held any appeal, but once she'd come along, it was almost all he could think about.

Now, with her body pressed so close, the intensity of the feelings that he'd let take hold, Edward could feel his control slipping. He could not let himself give into her completely; not yet. In a few years, when she was an immortal and past her blood lust, he could get as lost in her as possible, but for now, her life depended on his self-control. Edward refused to lose her. He needed a distraction.

Edward let out a groan as she continued to be stubborn. Why did she have to test him in this way? Did she not realize how easily he could snap her bones, break her neck, what would happen if he were to let his venom into her blood stream through a kiss or, the thought was enough to make him ill, a bite? Edward honestly wondered if she didn't have a suicide wish.

"Bella, please," he whimpered, his eyes gazing intently into hers. It took a moment, but Edward saw realization dawn on her face as she blushed again. He groaned, placing a hand on her cheek. Did she know how beautiful she was when she did that? Her heart was pounding in her chest; Edward brought his hand down to feel it's rhythm as he waited.

"We were… on an island, I think," she told him, her eyes still looking over his chest, filled with desire. He did his best to ignore the feeling that her gaze sparked in him.

Were he not so overwhelmed, Edward would have found the setting of her dream amusing; he was planning on taking her to a tropical island for their honeymoon, they would need the heat. "Go on." Edward could barely recognize his own voice.

Bella blushed again. "It was our honeymoon and Alice left me with nothing but skimpy lingerie in my suitcase, not even proper travel clothing! Can you believe her?" Bella pouted a bit before continuing. She was amazing. "And well… you seemed to get rather, urm, _overwhelmed_ with the lack of clothing." Bella once again looked down to his chest.

"I see, and then what happened?"

She fumbled a bit. "Then you sort of broke a chair or two before picking me up and carrying me to the bed. Then… well…. We sort of started doing what we were just doing, with you trying to get all noble on me in the middle of things. You really are annoying like that, you know? It's bad for a girls' health to test her heart that way."

Her face held a bit of stubbornness, making Edward smile, just a little. He lowered his lips back down to hers, the darkness of lust gone enough that he could form a rational thought. Edward wasn't going to let himself break their agreement; she'd promised him a real honeymoon, their virtues intact, but he didn't see any harm in testing their virtues, just a little.


End file.
